paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Joy
}} Joy is a Japanese Hacker and the twenty-second playable character released for PAYDAY 2. Previously exclusive to the Nintendo Switch release of PAYDAY 2, Joy was released as a free character to the PC editions of the game as part of operation ICEBREAKER on August 13th, 2018. Background Joy's been a cyber criminal since her younger teens. She's a skilled hacker, when it comes to tech and computers. But she also knows how to handle a gun and she's as tough as they come in spite of her young age. As protegé of the shrewd Vernon Locke, Joy joins the ranks of the Payday gang with her cyber-security expertise on offer. With the mounting threat of the enigmatic Kataru, it will be increasingly important to protect Crime.net from interlopers. This is where Joy will show her worth as a member of the crew. Trivia * Joy's LED mask briefly flashes in the patterns of the signature masks of several Payday gang members in the Switch teaser trailer, in the order of Dallas, Houston, Chains, Wolf and finally Clover. ** Houston's mask pattern is omitted in-game, but Hoxton's and Bonnie's are present. *Joy is the second Japanese heister to be inducted into the gang after Jiro. *Joy is the fifth heister to not conform to the gang's standard suit, on top of also being the first and so far only female member to not wear a suit. *Joy's choice of alias and the red-and-blue coloration of her mask are references to her home platform's controllers, the Switch's Joy-Cons. **Joy's shoes are also colored after the Joy-Cons. **Joy also references Nintendo consoles in her pager lines. By her own admission, Joy currently owns every Nintendo console ever released. * At age 22, Joy is the youngest member of the Payday Gang. * Technically speaking, Joy does not have her own room at the Safe House. Her accommodations seem to consist entirely of a van that she drove in from elsewhere. * One of the pins on Joy's jacket features five dots in a pattern that is likely a reference to Conway's Game of Life, in which this combination of dots can be inputted to create a Glider Spaceship. * Being a gamer herself, most of Joy's voice lines are fairly meta, referencing a "heist game", another one asking "when's payday?", and refers to healing items as "health potions", among other things. * Formally joining the gang in mid-late 2018, Joy is the member with the shortest staying time among the crew as of the end of PAYDAY 2. * Joy is the only playable heister that has voice-lines for all other playable heisters when she calls out for them. * Joy's hands are noticeably smaller than those of any other heister, making most weapons fit improperly in them. This also causes other heisters to have a clipping issue involving her baton, Hackaton. Gallery 26298175 1533189796747056 4838721318293602304 n.jpg joy2.jpg joy-sharpened.jpg joy4.jpg|Joy's ingame mask. ice-joy.png|Joy image from Icebreaker Day 1 Video Payday 2 - Joy's Voice Lines|VO lines Category:Characters (Payday 2)